Al aire de tu vuelo
by FljotavikGlosoli
Summary: Dipper se ha distanciado de Mabel hacia algunos años para evitar que sus salvajes corazones manifiesten su prohibido amor reciproco. Desde entonces se traga sus sentimientos convencido de que Wendy es el amor de su vida, pero un viaje de regreso a Gravity Falls tendrá una fuerte influencia en los tres. (PINECEST alert)
1. El mundo tal como es hoy

Al aire de tu vuelo

Capitulo Uno: El mundo tal como es hoy

 _¿Y si los días pasan lentos para sumergirnos en un estado de impaciencia contemplativa?_

 _No, no hay estado de ánimo que permita disfrutar tal ensueño; ni hay ojos que quieran mirar las escenas de un mundo estático. Todo este canturreado es inquietante y presagia los acontecimientos que serán contados. La velocidad del tiempo, o un baño de estrellas no entibian los corazones separados. Así está escrito, así siempre ha sido._

El suave murmullo de las hojas no arrullaba su inquietud, pero sin recelo en su tremuloso palpitar, Dipper caminaba por un sendero de clase media lentamente a casa. Los porches vulgares -algo sureños- simulaban relieves envolventes que atrapaban su ya maltratado corazón; sollozaba en su mente y se detuvo cuando encontró una esquina antes de cruzar el asfalto. En algún momento debió tener problemas de comunicación, ahora su comprensión de la geografía empírica se alejaba y cambiaba; la tierra bajo sus pies tal cual fue pintada en el lienzo color hueso del vacío ya no era como fue prometida. La inmensidad del todo era ya un producto de mentiras imperdonables, transformados en símbolos sin un orden orgánico y presos de cuestiones de semánticas comunes... pero el este mundo... el mundo tal como es hoy no responde.

Suspiro y miro el camino en el horizonte.

"Que miserable soy", pensó sardónico.

Siguió su andar con los parpados entrecerrados.

No es que Dipper sintiera una comprensible flaqueza, pero el olor que tanto añoraba en esta premura, no lo embriagaba. Necesitaba de su amor, su mano reveladora que ya no velaba por seducir sus inquietudes y alejarlas con una sonrisa, con un gesto misericordioso; con silencio.

Se detuvo de golpe frente a la fachada del amable caserón de largo jardín. Los autos estaban aparcados en la cochera y Dipper entro sabiendo que Mamá, Mabel y Antón ya estaban en casa.

—¡Ya llegue! -fue más una fuerte advertencia que un clamor cuando grito.

Dipper camino por el recibidor hasta llegar a una amplia sala de estar color hueso. Los últimos rayos de la tarde se colaban por los amplios ventanales e iluminaban los libreros de antigua caoba, la pianola y los marcos con las fotos familiares. Y en el sofá, ahí estaba; Dipper adivinaba en ella a la única criatura con un corazón próximo al suyo. Mabel, reina de los corazones rotos. A su lado, Antón recitaba en voz alta un pequeño libro encuadernado de color café. Mabel le escuchaba atenta y sonriente, Antón le leía algún viejo cuento de su tierra natal.

—Oh, ¡Dipper! -Antón noto su presencia en el dintel de la entrada- ¿nos acompañas?

El cuerpo de Dipper respondió, se sentó en un reclinable que daba la espalda a la ventana principal de la sala daba la cara a Antón y Mabel. Amaba ese sofá, lo había hecho suyo desde que Antón lo llevo un viernes sin compromisos. En el se sentaba a leer poesía o misterios; algunos días con su libreta de apuntes e ideas, y cuando la inquieta mente le superaba con preguntas gastadas, ahí meditaba.

— ¿Que lees?

—A Gógol.

Mabel le lanzaba miradas furtivas, pero Dipper las paraba cuando sus ojos se cruzaban y ella trataba de evitarlo. Mabel y sus ojos confusos y un poco tristes.

—"Como todo menestral ruso que se respete, Iván Yákovlevich era un borracho empedernido. Y aunque a diario afeitaba mentones ajenos, el suyo estaba eternamente sin rapar..."

Antón había arribado a sus vidas cuando su madre decidió que era tiempo de olvidar y seguir después de divorciarse del padre de los gemelos. Cuando llego, empezó a ser una agradable influencia en casa; con Dipper había hecho buenas migas en el momento en el que se descubrieron como gustosos lectores de Tristan Tzara y amantes secretos de las melodías de Jacques Brel. Para Mabel era un alivio paternal que sustituía una figura masculina siempre ausente.

— La cena ya casi esta lista -se escuchó el grito femenino de mama desde la cocina.

* * *

La mesa fue servida.

En el comedor se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con la vajilla; pollo horneado con verduras al vapor era el guiso que mamá no cocinaba muy seguido. Dipper amaba la comida de su madre, era tan cálida y expresiva. Aun se lamentaba que por años fue privado de las sensaciones hogareñas; pero mamá había cambiado y puso en orden sus prioridades… cambio las largas jornadas frente a un computador por una vida sabática de olor a tomillo.

— Esa noviecita tuya te envió un paquete -mamá rompió el silencio.

— ¿Wendy?

— Si, ella... no me gusta esa chica, enviando cartas cuando podrían mandarse mensajes a tu teléfono.

— Cariño, enviar cartas es una cortesía muy romántica... si no viviéramos bajo el mismo techo, te enviaría cartas todos los días.

— Yo solo digo que si son jóvenes deberían comportarse como eso... jóvenes. Bastante con que Mason pasa los días con la cara tras un libro,-mama apunto a Dipper con su tenedor-hijo, pareces un viejo.

— Cariño...

— He estado pensando en enviarte a un campamento este verano para que te de más aire.

— Mamá, ya tengo diecisiete.

— Ay, debe haber algún campamento para chicos de tu edad.

— Mabel, ¿cómo esta Will? -interrumpió Antón sabiendo que Dipper y su madre se dirigían a una discusión.

Will... Dipper odiaba ese nombre. Will era el maravilloso novio deportista de Mabel. Un príncipe azul por derecho propio. Tan sano y jovial, con los rulos rubios al sol.

— Bien, va a aplicar para una beca de football colegial -respondió Mabel con algo de desgano.

— Que buen chico -dijo mamá-, siempre tan responsable y pensando a futuro; ¿escuchaste Mason?

— Si mamá -respondió Dipper jugando con su comida.

— ¿Ya pensaste a que universidad vas a ir?

— No.

— Aún tiene un año para tomar su decisión -Antón no dejo que el respondiera-, además es un chico inteligente...

— Por eso debe pensar en su futuro, no quiero que Mason malgaste su potencial.

— Cariño, solo es un chico...

— Ay Anton, si tan solo el fuera más como Mabel.

Mabel volteo el rostro a su madre con una decidida mirada de desaprobación, odiaba cuando comparaba sus logros personales con los de su gemelo.

— Quiero ir a Nueva York -pronuncio Dipper sin que nadie lo esperaba.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Quiero estudiar periodismo en Nueva York.

— ¿Bromeas?

— No, es lo que quiero hacer, pensar en mi futuro como dijiste.

— No -parecía que su madre perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento-, tu no lo haces por eso; es por esa noviecita tuya, esa Wendy.

— Ella no tiene que ver en esto...

— Por supuesto, ella y sus aires de progresista; ¡te ha lavado el cerebro!

— Tal vez si mamá, tal vez sea por ella. Ella me apoya...

— No, tú no vas a echar a perder tu futuro por un amor juvenil; vas a ir a una buena universidad a estudiar algo provechoso.

— Cariño, no debes inter~

— Claro que debo Antón, y-y-y va a irse unos días al campo este verano a que le dé el sol y se refresque de esas ideas.

— No -Dipper clamo sombrío.

— Mason, vas a ir...

— Deja de llamarme así...

— ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo diga!

— Por eso papá te abandono -murmuro Dipper.

La mesa quedo silenciosa, Dipper dejó caer la bomba y nadie tuvo tiempo de evacuar. Antón bajo lentamente el tenedor y mamá miraba estupefacta, el chico le había dado una mortal estocada al corazón. Ella, afligida, trataba de articular alguna palabra, alguna frase que la consolara. Cerró los parpados y dejo caer su frente en la palma de su mano derecha. Mabel seguía en silencio.

— Termine, ¿me puedo retirar?

Mama hizo un torpe ademan, Dipper se levantó de la mesa. Subió las escaleras en silencio y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Abajo mamá corrió a la cocina y Antón la persiguió para consolarle. Mabel se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Dipper mordía una barra de chocolate que tenía en su escritorio mientras ponía uno de sus discos de Cab Calloway en la tornamesa. Decidió que evitaría pensar en la histeria neurótica de su madre. Bajo el sonido al mínimo y abrió la caja que Wendy envió. Había decenas de fotos que ella había tomado en Nueva York. Un corredor en Central Park, una madre y su bebe en Times Square, grafitis de Queens; eran tantas fotos que Dipper temía no poder mirarlas todas. Amaba esos paquetes que le enviaba su novia, podía ver el mundo fuera de su simplona vida tras los ojos de una sensible artista. En el fondo de la caja había algunos casetes y un sobre de papel. Abrió el sobre y saco una carta.

 _"Mi amado Jean Floressas des Esseintes_

 _Hoy al salir a fotografiar me encontré con un par de amantes iluminados por las marquesinas de las grandes tiendas; se parecían a ti y a mí. Trate de fotografiarlos pero el momento paso y perdí una buena toma. Me arrepiento que no puedas ver esa foto, pero sé que de alguna forma es un mensaje que me dice que no deberías sostener su fotografía y tienes que estar a mi lado para verlos. Me emociona saber que el próximo año viviremos juntos, ¿que será de Mabel? Tal vez también quiera venir, podríamos darle cobijo en nuestro piso. Pero antes hay que deshacernos de Nancy, no creo que quiera compartir el lugar con una salvaje pareja de amantes raros. Te envió una foto que ella saco y espero visitarte en otoño para leer tus nuevos cuentos y escuchar contigo viejas canciones._

 _Au revoir, ma douce Aischýlos..._

 _Wendy"_

Dipper miro la fotografía dentro del sobre, era Wendy en el techo de algún edificio un soleado día de primavera, estaba recargada en una pequeña barda que la separaba de vacío. Su rostro sonriente, tan hermoso, no podía ocultar las pecas inocentes y los ojos soñadores. Dipper dejo la foto para buscar y rebuscar entre sus libros uno especial. Lo reconoció casi de inmediato con sus bordecillos maltratados, estaba bajo una gran enciclopedia de mapas. Arranco las páginas más preciadas; volvió a mirar la foto de Wendy y leyó el título en las hojas, "El ruiseñor sobre la piedra". Doblo con cuidado el papel y lo metió en un sobre nuevo. Lleno la misma caja con más libros, casetes y rollos fotográficos caducos que Wendy amaba tanto por los efectos de la película en sus fotografías. La selló bien y le dejo esperando en la mesita al lado de su cama. Antes de sentarse a trabajar, clavo con una tachuela la foto de Wendy junto a otras más de ella, del Tio Stan, de Soos, de sus padres y unos recortes de periódico.

Cuando se sentó frente a su escritorio, metió una hoja en la máquina de escribir y comenzó con las primeras líneas.

 _"Como Sémele que se quemó entregada al cenit de la ingenuidad; Marie Louise corrió siguiendo la ribera del rio Mississippi. Buscaba un motivo para confirmar el engaño del Capitán Jameson Odysseus Townsend a su única hermana_

 _Ella lo conoció en casa de la familia Collinsworth, amigos del único hombre que velo por ambas chicas; el Tío Jebediah, tercer hermano de la familia de su madre y menor que ella. El Capitán era un hombre de facciones nobles y acento sureño..."_

* * *

— Es tan guapa.

Dipper durmió en exceso, tanto que lo últimos rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas hacia mucho que habían desaparecido. Se quedó dormido en su escritorio, frente a su máquina de escribir. La oscuridad ya había maquillado las paredes de su habitación; pero de la ventana, una tímida luz pálida de luna se reflejaba en un cuerpo inmóvil y de pie.

— ¿Mabel?

— Wendy, es tan hermosa -respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Mabel estaba del otro lado de la habitación mirando las fotos clavadas en la pared. Tantos recuerdos que para ella eran ajenos, tantos días que no compartieron. Mabel puso su mano en la única foto en que ambos aparecían, la primera foto de aquel verano en Gravity Falls.

— También tengo esta fotografía...

Dipper pudo escuchar su voz quebrarse; Mabel la sentimental, Mabel la débil.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Y-yo... yo... te amo.

La habitación se quedó en una extraña paz. Mabel seguía mirando la foto de esos niños que le parecían un par de desconocidos. Se sentía dolida, afligida por la noticia de la tarde y por primera vez en tres años, decidió tomar el control de la situación antes de que le arrebataran de nuevo a su gemelo.

— Mabel...

— Oh, Dipper...

Mabel se arrojó a Dipper y olio su cuello al son de _St. James Infirmary_. El aun olía como lo recordaba, se abrazó salvaje y sollozo en su pecho. Ella quería absorber todo el veneno en el cuerpo de su hermano y expiar en silencio las penas ajenas. Mabel estaba aterrada por la indiferencia de Dipper, su hermanito, su ser más preciado estaba sufriendo. Dipper no respondía el abrazo, no es que estuviera consternado; puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

— No te atrevas a separarme de ti -dijo Mabel con un tono dominante.

Mabel dejo de sollozar y se apartó del pecho de Dipper, solo para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella tenía los parpados hinchados por su llanto y los pómulos rojos por el roce de la playera. Se miraron, el intuyo amor en su mirar, ella solo recibió frialdad... y sin que se pudiera evitar, Mabel robo los labios de Dipper. Le besaba violenta, Mabel cerraba los enrojecidos parpados con fuerza. Ella esperaba que con aquel beso sus sentimientos fueran recibidos y correspondidos. Cuando se separó, de nuevo poso su rostro contra el pecho de Dipper.

— No me abandones yendo a Nueva York... olvida a Wendy -Dipper se mantuvo estoico y silencioso- , olvídala para que Will también quede en el pasado... podemos escaparnos a Gravity Falls, sé que el Tío Stan nos va a ayudar...

— Fuera -fue un susurro lo que escapo de los labios de Dipper.

— No...

— ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

— No Dipper, no de nuevo...

El la tomo del brazo y sin violencia la echo de su habitación. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la puerta Mabel por fin sintió el dolor tras la frialdad de su hermano. Era amor reprimido.

La aguja del tocadiscos llego al borde, el lugar se silenció.

Dipper le cerró la puerta en la cara y con el corazón titubeante saco una botella de ginebra de su armario. No era la única que parecía estar más vacía que llena, ni era el único licor que guardaba. Había botellas nuevas, a medias y vacías de whisky, vodka, vino, ron y más ginebra. Dipper bebía cada vez que Mabel le atormentaba, se odiaba por amarla y se convencía cuando bebía que Wendy era su verdadero amor.

— Treat me like a fool, treat me mean and cruel, but love me -se escuchaba el suplicante canto de su hermana

Esa noche bebió el resto de la botella y no dejo de llorar en silencio.

* * *

Mabel no despertó esa mañana, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estaba frente al espejo en su tocador tratando de ocultar con maquillaje sus ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos. Sombras, correctores, rubor y lapiz labial mientras del otro lado del muro que lo separaba de su hermano se escuchaban las cincuenta formas atormentadas de abandonar a un amante. Dipper se había despertado. Tal vez el sí pudo dormir en la madrugada, o tal vez también lloro con el rostro pegado a su almohada; Mabel jamás lo sabría. Cuando termino busco el vestido más colorido de su armario, el más adorable. Hacía mucho que Mabel dejo los suéteres y se descubrió como una amante de la moda. Se puso unos discretos aretes de oro y una diadema antes de salir de su habitación.

Mabel bajo corriendo las escaleras y evito la cocina para evitar las preguntas de su madre por su rostro demacrado. Salió de la casa y el descapotable rojo de Will ya la esperaba.

— ¿Ya tienes todo mi solecito?

— Sí, ya vámonos -respondió Mabel con una gran sonrisa.

— Ou, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Dormiste anoche?

— ¿Eh? -pregunto Mabel mientras revisaba su lápiz labial en el retrovisor-, ah... ya sabes, el estrés de los exámenes finales.


	2. No vayas

Capitulo Dos:No vayas a lugares que no han tenido el bautismo del tiempo; ni calles como un buen chico, ni camines sin rumbo... ni sucumbas ante las graves alucinaciones sensitivas

 _Primera lección: Soliloquio_

Llovía en el pueblo, como llovía en su corazón.

La cabeza de Dipper era una extremidad atravesada y bañada por dos ríos: uno de ellos nacido del intelecto puro, el otro en los cálidos brazos de su hermana. Cuando las gotas chocan en los ventanales, presagian las liturgias del final de la primavera… y el tan melancólico en el reclinable que amaba mientras revisaba sus notas en una pequeña libreta de taquigrafía. Su trabajo periodístico amateur era el alivio que necesitaba cuando Mabel se adueñaba y lo conquistaba.

Comenzaba así el nuevo capítulo del trabajo de su vida; leyendo garabatos, respirando suave, hilando en su mente naturalistas pasajes como delicados telares multicolores. Soltaba su libreta y cerraba los parpados para dejarse llevar a los recuerdos de las tardes anaranjadas en el camino a casa; yendo más atrás en su memoria, en los rostros abatidos de sus modelos literarios. Pudo ver los ojos carcomidos de Tyrese por el crack y a Shanice yendo por el cheque de ayuda económica mientras cargaba al pequeño Andre.

El glamour del periodismo.

Tomo su libreta de nuevo y la abrió sin saber que una sola lectura sería más que suficiente para entender el objetivo de un trabajo que ya no comprendía. "Hoy enterraron a la única hija de Shawna Robinson, Thabita. Toda la pandilla se reunió después del funeral, pero nadie lloro o mostro alguna seña de dolor. Todos con el rostro estoico", Dipper leyó con resentimiento, con dolo.

Arrepentido por aprovecharse morbosamente de una tragedia intima, se remitió a su infancia. Con las sonrisas y la aventura; las tardes interminables, el amor juvenil, la redención, la amistad... pero pronto su memoria se tornó amarga al recordar el desencanto por el egoísmo y los dolores de parto de la maduración involuntaria. El lado agrio de sus recuerdos se esforzaba por perpetuar su necesidad para comprender la naturaleza del azar en el universo; los peligros infantiles fueron metafísica absurda. Bill Cipher ya no era el hijo de puta que recordaba y las pruebas estaban en su pequeña libreta de notas. Dipper ahora veía un mundo salvaje que se negaba a polarizarse; una realidad donde el demonio triangular seria devorado por un mal más grande que su tramposa ambición... el colosal resentimiento de la humanidad contra la humanidad-la teosofía del momento.

Y Mabel... ¿cómo cuadraba su nueva vida en los procesos psíquicos de lidiar con esos traumas infantiles? Lo mejor sería no mencionarla, ya había suficiente patetismo en la mesa como para atraer a los corazones rotos... pero, ¿y sus sentimientos?

Dipper se levantó y camino de un lado a otro tratando de dominarse. Su pecho dolía por Mabel, por el pragmatismo con el que juzgaba su infancia, su nueva vida sombría, sus viajes para documentar los barrios bajos de Los Angeles; como poder trabajar si sus emociones chocaban y se descomponían, si se remitían la una a la otra y se rechazaban. ¿Era tan miserable? ¿había tan poco para poder seguir? Wendy, su Wendy. Detuvo en seco su andar. La poesia que berza se sus manos y las ultimas señas de inocencia le pertenecían mas a ella que a Mabel; el cabello encendido o su piel lechosa, sus suaves senos... no podía evitar sentirse aliviado y agradecido de tenerle... de ser amado.

Dipper cayó rendido en el sofá y se llevó la mano derecha a la sien.

Las gotas ahora golpeaban con más fuerza el cristal; la lluvia había encrespado para entonces y la atención de Dipper se centró en escuchar el golpeteo. De nuevo cerro los parpados y espero a que el tiempo amainara el brío del palpitar se dé su existencia. Corría sin mover las piernas, maldecía sin hablar; acaricio la tela de los descansos bajo sus palmas y el aroma a tierra húmeda existente solo como entelequia le despertó un hambre voraz por mirar los arboles de Gravity Falls. Sonrió por oler el aroma del café barato del Tío Stan, el sabor de los panqueques de Greasy´s Diner...

La cuarta magdalena es la ironía de la añoranza.

* * *

 _Segunda epifanía mnemónica: Penélope_

—Sí dije sí quiero Sí.

—Tómalo enserio, Mabel... -se pronunció Will con fastidio.

— ¿Eres Kendall Jenner? -pregunto Sophie.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! -Mabel suspiro- Antes de terminar, mis pensamientos se volvieron un monologo.

—Oh... ¿eres Lil Wayne? -quien pregunto ahora fue el novio de Sophie.

—Soy Molly Bloom...

Sentados en un porche estaban Mabel, su novio Will; la mejor amiga californiana de Mabel, Sophie y su novio, Jimmy. El día lluvioso había hundido los planes de pasar el último sábado antes de las vacaciones de verano en Malibu y terminaron en casa de Jimmy. No era la primera vez que se refugiaban en esa casa, Sophie ya antes los había arrastrado con promesas de intimidad romántica. Jimmy era tan Sophie, algo travieso… sera por eso que hacían tan buena pareja.

—Amor, acordamos que en las charadas no valían los personajes de telenovela.

—No es un personaje de Telenovela, ¿leyeron el libro que dejo el señor Brown en las vacaciones de invierno?

— ¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?

—Ulises, Jimmy.

—Mabel, fuimos a esquiar este invierno ¿recuerdas? -Will los interrumpió.

— ¡Lo recordaría si nos hubiera acompañado! -reprocho Sophie.

Mabel suspiro y descanso la cabeza en una de las columnas del porche. Desde su reinvención y ascenso a la popularidad, Mabel se había hecho de amistades algo... frívolas. Incluso Will, su príncipe perfecto, pecaba de notoria superficialidad. En momentos como estos eran en los que Mabel extrañaba a Candy y Grenda.

—Bueno, basta de jueguitos... -Sophie dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-, ¿alguien quiere una cerveza?

—Yo -respondió Will.

— ¿Mabel?

—No, yo... -Mabel titubeaba- no... no, gracias.

—Anda Mabel, no seas mojigata -Jimmy se burló.

—Solo una, ¿vale?

—No Will, yo...

— ¡Ya vienen las cervezas! Jimmy, ¿me acompañas? -Sophie le guiñaba el ojo a Jimmy.

Jimmy y Sophie entraron a la casa dejando a Mabel y a Will solos.

—Will, no quiero beber...

—Tranquila, solo una cerveza para que te relajes.

Mabel odiaba el sabor de cualquier bebida alcohólica, ella más bien prefería los sabores... dulces; y Will lo sabía.

Poco a poco él se fue acercando a ella hasta el punto en el que Mabel sintió la obligación de aceptar su abrazo.

—Tal vez hoy por fin te animes a darme un beso...

No era secreto que Will y Mabel eran novios solo por título, pues jamás habían consumado su relación con alguna muestra de afecto que hay entre parejas. Will lo asociaba la personalidad extrovertida, pero excéntrica de Mabel; a pesar de esa prueba, la amaba tanto como para soportar su renuencia a intimar con él.

Los minutos pasaron y Will fue estrechando más y más el abrazo. Mabel estaba incomoda, pero lo ocultaba bien.

—Se están tardando...

—Querían intimidad -Will respondió coqueto.

Cuando el respondió, Mabel sintió el aliento de Will en su cuello. El acaricio su mejilla y busco sus labios, pero ella le rechazo el beso con un elegante movimiento. Will beso la mejilla de Mabel con amargura. No era la primera vez que le negaba.

-Perdón Will... yo... aun no estoy preparada -Mabel se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Wil le miro los ojos, tan hermosos y avivados. Cuando veía como se abultaban sus mejillas al sonreír estaba dispuesto a perdonarle todo. Le amaba; su voz, su vibra y su olor.

—Will, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

* * *

 _Tercer ensueño: Nostos_

Stanley Pines delego la Cabaña del Misterio a quien otrora tiempo fuera su leal trabajador, Jesús "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez. Stanley y su hermano Stanford rodaron por el mundo para investigar misterios sin resolver. Volaron a Chile y navegaron hasta la isla de Pascua, fueron al El Lago Groom, investigaron los monolitos de Stonehenge y escalaron Hanging Rock en Australia… pero ambos decidieron para y tomarse una temporada para descansar en Gravity Falls.

—Pon la flor en tu solapa –Le señalo Stan a Soos el florero favorito de Melody.

—Oh, gracias señor Pines.

Stan tenía un fuerte aprecio por Soos, un aprecio tan grande como para evitar que arruine su escalada en reputación como el nuevo Señor Misterio. A su regreso, le había corregido y preparado para hacer honor al mote símbolo de fantasiosas charadas y elaborados embustes. Stan le miro bien antes de dejarlo salir de la tienda para embaucar a unos turistas, le arreglo el corbatín y le sonrió orgulloso.

-Señor Pines, su sobrina llamo ayer. Llamaba para avisarle que enviara a los gemelos este verano –dijo Soos antes de salir.

Stan contesto con un resoplido y el rostro de fastidio.


	3. Anexo 1

Anexo #1: Primer carta de Dipper a Wendy (fechada en 16 de junio de 2014)

Envió palomillas de cristal hasta sus parpados, para que les besen y emprendan el vuelo de nuevo; y después desmoronarse en polvo sin color. Esos son mis buenos deseos para ti Wendy, mi musa; mi amor inspirador que me da palabras y me da tinta chorreante sángrate del corazón. Te doy las gracias por darme buenos sueños y verdes miradas que inundan mis mejillas de cálida temperatura.

Cuando llego a la zona crepuscular, mecanografío los versos con los que te rezo. Cuando ruedo la hoja para sacarla, se enciende y se pierden las líneas que con las que te idealizo. Me entrego al silencio y lo rompo con sollozos apagados. Pero mientras lamento mi vida que se aleja entre los parloteos, puedo ver el velorio y la diversión de un fandango.

Eres mi respuesta contracultural y hermenéutica, una desafiante experiencia sensitiva. Un agasajo.

Te imagino…

Te imagino cerrando con un golpe tu álbum de fotos. Suspirando y cayendo suave en tu cama. Mirando el techo; sin el valor de mirar personalmente a la estrellas. Es un clásico estado de absoluta catarsis. Uno de esos síntomas que confirman claramente la fiebre del capricho amoroso.

Una purga necesaria de acontecimientos marcados por el desencuentro geográfico entre individuos o una mirada analítica de la frágil situación de un corazón apasionado y un tanto apasionante por su propia consumación a cenizas. Una, o ambas opciones que difícilmente definirías como tuyas; muy a pesar de tu propiedad. ¿Y si piensas en la posible conexión psíquica entre amantes? Algo tonto, algo rebuscado. Pero al final, ¿no somos los mismos mortales los que podemos sentir esa endiablada comunicación con sus sentimientos más entrañables?

Una extrañeza en potencia.

Pues en tu meditabunda cabeza sobre tu bien acomodado cuerpo y una soslayada atmosfera en el cuarto; le mienten a tu frágil percepción del estado de conciencia mismo. Una coqueta sonrisa dirigida a un gustoso cómplice fabricado en más aire que carne y hueso. Postrando tu mano sobre una imaginaria mejilla… dispuesta a besarla suave. Esto es una frágil membrana corrompida por la necesidad de un contacto íntimo entre aparentes amantes. Con tus labios fruncidos, esperando un contestar húmedo, algo dulce...

Por un poco, por una pizca más de polvo de hadas; podrías oler los campos abiertos, sentir el rocío de la húmeda ventisca que se mantiene cercana a los lagos a Gravity Falls. El olor de comida casera e improvisada. La leña ardiendo. El sonido de las hojas ronronear... y el aliento abominablemente desconocido para ti. La real gran jugarreta en tu fantasía.

Solo eso y nada más.

Si te levantas y te meces desesperada entre la habitación, mirando ocasionalmente por la ventana solo por distraerte. Con un corazón de latido fuerte que acompase tus pasos, deteniéndote solo para revisar si tu corazón también lo hace. Espero que no pare. Te veo repitiendo la acción hasta caer rendida en tu cama por el cansancio que causa tu curiosa rutina.

Alzando tú brazo para juguetear con el aire. Una manía directa de los juegos parvularios, como intentando reunir polvo en el espacio vacío a tu alrededor. Delicada, dejando caer la mano en tu pecho y atentamente sentir el latir…

…Los segundos pasando. Los minutos pasando. Las horas pasando…

… Y el latido incesante.


	4. La crónica

Capitulo Tres: "La crónica", o "El verano con Mabel" -también llamado "9 horas".

Mama cumplió su amenaza de enviarme al campo para aclarar mi mente.

Aborde el Fairmont 86 que compre con el dinero de mi padre ausente; nadie se despidió cuando dejamos el hogar con un rumbo fijo ni escalas aventureras. Era una mañana calurosa y húmeda en California; bochornosa. Mabel viajaba en la parte trasera y veía por la ventanilla, yo manejaba mientras vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos por el retrovisor. Le miraba la indiferente pose mal actuada, ella se dio cuenta de mis furtivas miradas y atendió las formalidades con labios temblorosos. Al salir de nuestro pueblo natal, los ojos se robaron miradas instantáneas.

Acelere con rumbo a Oregón.

Mascaba un chicle de menta picante y me maldecía por no haber comprado el Mercedes 450 descapotable que los me habían ofrecido. Una lástima que perdiera tan buena maquinaria, pero la sagacidad nunca fue mi fuerte; ni la negociación con malhablados residentes de limitado dominio anglosajón. Eran mexicanos o cubanos, ahora dudo si habían sido chicanos. Eran latinos, de eso estoy seguro; amigos de los conocidos de unos amigos. Recuerdo que durante el trato se murmuraban frases al oído y reían abiertamente, me miraban y desafiaban tronando la lengua. "Ése, esta ranfla te va a alivianar el jale hasta Oregón" me decía el más viejo, un hombre de voz ronca con la piel quemada por el trabajo duro bajo el sol, "no se me agüite que agarra patín". Tome el menos glamuroso, más por empatía que por economía. Ahora manejaba un vehículo que me hace sentir culpa de comprador.

Conduje hasta la salida 1 para tomar la interestatal 15, pero antes conduje los campos criollos de California. Tiendas de segunda mano, grandes almacenes de comestibles y los merenderos mexicanos; pero Mabel y yo teníamos esa guerra secreta, una lucha de desafecto que se había reducido al tamaño de la cabina de nuestro automóvil.

La última parada antes de entrar al desierto de Mojave era una sencilla estación de servicio al lado de la carretera. Nos detuvimos para que Mabel pudiera refrescarse y que yo llenara el tanque de gasolina. Ella compraba en la tienda de la estación cuando encontré una cabina telefónica al lado de los baños. Descolgué la bocina y marque al número del departamento de Wendy. Sonó seis veces hasta que escuche el mensaje de la contestadora.

–Hola Wendy... eh... mamá nos envió a Gravity Falls este verano... yo, compre un auto. Llegaremos mañana en la mañana. Si pasas el verano con tu padre, tal vez nos veamos antes de otoño, je... te amo -esto último lo dije casi susurrando.

Colgué la bocina y regrese al auto para cargar la gasolina.

De nuevo en el camino y Mabel bebía un smoothie de jarabe barato. El envase sudaba como su frente, el aire acondicionado de esa chatarra estaba inservible, el aire del exterior ya se había tornado seco por el desierto; pero la radio emitía frescas melodías veraniegas. Éxitos con fecha de caducidad y de vez en vez, un anuncio que invitaba a visitar las playas de Malibu. Ella tarareaba algunas canciones, otras las cantaba con voz alta sin temor a molestarme; pero todas las bailaba en el asiento trasero.

"Down on the West Coast I get this feeling like it all could happen that's why I'm leaving you for the moment, you for the momento. Boy Blue, yeah you."

Me quería matar, que una estaca atravesara desde mí oído derecho y saliera en el izquierdo. Recién me doy cuenta que no hay pensar cuando conduces, menos escuchar. Acelere, encendí un Marlboro y pedí mi ración diaria de Color Humano, mi ginebra fría y el frio invernal; pero la tenía a ella en el asiento trasero y su olor me embriagaba. Sus piernas que miraba por el retrovisor se antojaban suaves y el escote de su vaporosa blusa hacia que hundiera más y más mi pie en el acelerador. Se terminó el cigarrillo y encendí otro, y otro y otro hasta que mis pulmones se llenaron de nicotina. Mabel es endemoniadamente descarada. Sabe cuál es mi debilidad y la explota, sabe que ella es mi debilidad. Apretaba el volante y sudaba. Divise a lo lejos un anuncio de cervezas frías y venta de melocotones. Me detuve y ella bajo a comprarles a unos campesinos la fruta de temporada fuera de su área. Eran basura blanca y la cerveza estaba tibia, pero tras el auto inhale un poco de cocaína que conseguí en Compton. Cuando regrese a terminarme la cerveza pedí al hombre más viejo del sitio que me permitiera usar su teléfono. Me llevo tras el puesto, a una oficina improvisada y me dio un viejo teléfono de disco.

–Wendy, este… cuando escuches este mensaje tal vez ya llegamos a Gravity Falls. Nos va de maravilla, hay unos agradables sujetos que venden melocotones al lado de la carretera –le guiñe el ojo al viejo- y me preguntaba, ¿querrías que le lleve a tus hermanos?... espera, no, olvídalo, yo les llevo los melocotones. Dios, que calor. Te amo Wendy.

Acelere para alcanzar la interestatal 5 yel desierto se volvió un espeso bosque. Esta vez yo controle los sonidos de nuestro viaje con mi vieja mezcla de reggae Trojan. Al ver el letrero de bienvenida a Gravity Falls encendí mi último cigarrillo y fume complacido mientras escuchaba a Harry J. Casi atropello a un redneck de mierda, no había visto el letrero de alto. Maldito pueblo y sus malditos cambios.

Me detuve en el centro del pueblo, frente al ayuntamiento y Mabel estiro sus piernas al ir a saludar a Candy, Sandy, Mandy o como se llame. Marque en un teléfono de monedas el número de Wendy.

–Yo, eh… llegamos y aun no anochece. Te extrañe todo el viaje –colgué de un golpe.

Agache el rostro en la pequeña cabina y saque mi libreta de notas.

Leí. 

_Y si el sueño finge muros en la llanura del tiempo, el tiempo le hace creer que nace en aquel momento._

 _Era el verano de 2014... ¿O de 1914? No lo recuerdo, tampoco ellos. No recordamos el murmullo de las palabras que emanaban del vacío, ni la distancia que separaba los cuerpos de los gemelos; yo recuerdo las miradas tras los arbustos. Los recuerdo escapando al lago para besarse tímidos, tan torpes porque sí. Si paraban, repetían de inmediato; si cerraban los parpados, sus cuerpos perduraban en el aire como imanes. Se amaban sobre el pasto, bajo el roble y cubiertos por el viento. Ella se perdió tanto en sus besos como la oscura espesira de sus pupilas, nadaba en el pálido liquido de su iris; él se separó y hundió la cabeza con sus hombros. "Dame más, hasta hartarme", dijo ella... el echo raíces y con las raíces su torso se volvió madera y de la madera su piel se volvió corteza y de la corteza nacieron ramas que remplazaron a sus brazos; pero las hojas no crecieron de sus dedos, nacieron en su hermana._

 _Pero esas son cosas del tiempo, que se fueron y volvieron como los fragmentos de una vieja melodía o el crepúsculo siempre inquieto._

 _¿Qué clase de vorágine puede tragarse tanto amor? Hambrienta, tanta hambre..._

Cuando termine, arrugue lo escrito y seguí el camino hasta la cabaña del tio Stan.


	5. Anexo 2

Anexo #2: Fragmento de la obra en cinco actos que lleva por nombre "El retablo del devocionario"

La oficina de la consejera estudiantil de la preparatoria de Gravity Falls. La entrada frente al escritorio es una puerta de color verde olivo, con la pintura empalidecida por el tiempo. Tras la silla del escritorio, un gran mueble con libros de todos tamaños y frente a él, una silla más austera. En la esquina derecha contraria a la entrada, una gran maceta con un helecho de interiores y a la izquierda una ventana de buen tamaño por donde entra luz natural.

Primera escena del acto primero

Wendy Corduroy está en la oficina de la consejera estudiantil. Mira al frente -sentado también- a la consejera. A Wendy se le ve pensativa, fuerza su aliento para dejar escapar alguna frase pero no articula palabra alguna. Mueve la pierna derecha con nerviosismo y la consejera espera con paciencia.

Wendy: Estoy saliendo con un chico (Suspira)

Consejera: Ajá.

(PAUSA)

Wendy: Él es, pues... bueno… el "es"

Consejera: (Inquisitiva y amable) ¿Es?

Wendy: Sí, ya sabe… él es, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es un chico raro.

La consejera hace una pausa y toma notas en una pequeña libreta taquigráfica.

Consejera: ¿Y cómo te hace sentir?

Wendy: Bien… muy bien (Sonríe ampliamente y sus ojos se van a un estado soñador).

Consejera: ¿Y dónde queda Robbie?

Wendy: Estamos bien, quedamos como amigos.

Consejera: ¿Y tu padre lo aprueba?

Wendy: Él no lo sabe (Lo dice con una mezcla de preocupación e inseguridad).

Consejera: ¿No piensas decírselo?

(PAUSA)

Wendy: ¡No! Definitivamente no. Papa es un hombre de vieja escuela, no lo entendería.

Consejera: Me has dicho que tu padre es un buen hombre…

Wendy: Si si, él es un gran hombre, pero Dipper es uno de esos chicos que viven en su propio mundo.

Consejera: Oh…

(PAUSA)

Wendy: Dipper y papá son polos opuestos.

Consejera: ¿En qué polo se ubica tu padre?

Wendy: Él es el polo norte (Se apresura a contestar).

Consejera: Ajá (Toma notas de nuevo).

Wendy: Papá es muy frio.

Consejera: Ajá.

Wendy: Bueno, él no era tan frio cuando mamá seguía viva. Hablábamos mucho, éramos más cercanos… de eso han pasado cuatro años.

Consejera: (Deja de tomar nota) Debes entenderlo, no ha sido fácil para el…

Wendy: (Interrumpiendo con vehemencia) Para ninguno.

Consejera: ¿Qué tan difícil ha sido para ti? ¿Cuál ha sido tu pesar?

Wendy: ¿El mío? Bueno, mi duelo… no he tenido tiempo para duelo.

Consejera: ¿En cuatro años?

Wendy: Si.

(PAUSA)

Consejera: ¿No ha sido duro? Ya sabes, cargar con esos sentimientos reprimidos…

Wendy: Si.

Consejera: ¿Por qué nunca habías hablado de esto?

Wendy: No soy un saco de penas, no puedo ir por ahí contándole mis problemas a quienes me rodean.

Consejera: Pero soy tu consejera.

Wendy: No me gusta hablar de eso…

Consejera: No debes reprimir tus emociones…

Wendy: Tengo que hacerlo, si no las reprimo voy a estallar.

Consejera: Igual vas a estallar.

(PAUSA)

Wendy: ¿Podríamos hablar de algo más?

Consejera: ¿Estas segura?

Wendy: No… si, bueno no. No lo sé, no sé qué pensar de todo esto. De hablar sobre los muertos. Los muertos no deberían de ocultarnos con su sombra.. Pero lo hacen. Es siempre lo mismo, siempre hay tantos cabos que no se atan.

Consejera: Tu madre, ¿eso te causa tanta ansiedad?

Wendy: Mi madre muerta no me causa ansiedad. Mis hermanos y mi padre son los que me tienen así.

Consejera: Sigue Wendy (Toma nota).

Wendy: Papa no quiere que salga de este pueblo, quiere que me quede a cuidar a mis hermanos.

Consejera: Solo te quiere cerca…

Wendy: No voy a estar aquí toda mi vida.

Consejera: Él te ama.

Wendy: El necesita una esposa, no una hija.

Consejera: Lo que tenemos aquí es una clara falta de comunicación.

Wendy: ¿Usted es madre?

Consejera: Si.

Wendy: ¿Y haría todo por sus hijos?

Consejera: Es solo uno, y si, lo haría. ¿A qué viene todo esto? (Pregunta con fastidio)

Wendy: ¿Y cuestionaría sus decisiones?

Consejera: ¿Las mías o las de el?

Wendy: Las suyas.

Consejera: Jamás.

Wendy: Pero obviamente fue hija, ¿no?

Consejera: Obviamente.

Wendy: ¿Y sus padres hicieron todo lo necesario para verla feliz?

Consejera: Si.

Wendy: ¿Es feliz?

Consejera: A mi manera, sí.

Wendy: Pero no tanto como ellos quisieron.

Consejera: No.

Wendy: Esto no va sobre problemas de comunicación, las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol por inercia.

Consejera: No te entiendo y no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

Wendy: Yo podría salir y vivir… y ver y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando joven. Pero yo voy a seguir aquí, en este pueblo. Voy a verme al espejo en cinco o diez años buscando lo que quise ser; pero ahí estará el rostro de la mujer que quiso mi padre. (Se levanta de su asiento y camina de un lado a otro) Seré la cajera en el minisúper o una amable mesera en Greasy's o la madre de cinco y esposa de un leñador ebrio; pero seguiré aquí, cuidando del viejo y de mis hermanos.

Consejera: ¿Quieres salir del pueblo?

Wendy: No quiero perderme.

Consejera: Cariño, ya llegara tu tiempo para hacerlo.

Wendy: Mi tiempo se termina.

Consejera: Hay tiempo para todo.

Wendy: No hay tiempo porque todos los días son el mismo canto. Es como despertar y no haber salido de ese estado onírico nostálgico y opresor.

Consejera: ¿Has pensado en ese chico con el que sales? ¿Qué es lo que quiere para él?

Wendy: No quiero quedarme aquí.

Consejera: ¿Por qué él no es de aquí?

Wendy: No, porque él me inspira a buscar lo mejor de mí. Es mi fortaleza para poder sentirme cómoda con lo que soy.

Consejera: El día de mañana podrá ser lo que quieran.

Wendy: (De nuevo toma asiento) El mañana vendrá hoy.


	6. Firestarter

Capitulo Cuatro: Firestarter -Primera parte retrospectiva de "A veces solo, solo", piloto de la dieciseisava temporada de Gravity Falls-

Siento una profunda estima por Mabel.

Le quiero por ser mi amiga, por ser adorable y amable; por su alocada personalidad. Los años de conocernos no hacen más que reforzar mi cariño... por eso duele que aunque en el fondo me odie, sonría al verme. Volví a ver el resentimiento en su cristalina mirada cuando visite la cabaña del misterio la mañana que regrese a Gravity Falls. Me partía el corazón cuando en sus fantasías ella me mata, como cuando cierra los puños y olfatea buscando mis fallos. Frente a frente, en el porche de la cabaña y esperando a que Soos no apareciera, nos saludábamos. Le abrace sinceramente y después bese su mejilla como Judas; ella acarició mi cabello con delicadeza, me susurro al oído cuanto me extrañaba y al separarnos pregunte por su hermano. "Está haciendo encargos en el centro del pueblo", respondió nerviosa pero educada. Ella es estoica ante mi presencia solo si soy un ornamento más en el ambiente, pero si Dipper se involucra de cualquier forma ella trastabilla; Mabel palidece si me acerco a su Hermano. Me preocupan sus celos, es como si se sintiera traicionada por tener algo que ella considera de su propiedad. Mabel... ella le ama. Ama locamente a Dipper.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscarlo -se ofreció.

Caminamos tranquilas al pueblo. Extrañaba los fríos vientos de Oregón y extrañaba el aroma de los pinos. Una inconmensurable calma trataba de llenar mis pulmones al inhalar el olor de bosque; era una lástima que hubiera una fuerte sensación de incomodidad que el silencio acentuaba empezará a separarnos. Mabel creció, evolucionó de aquella niña explosiva a una hermosa y carismática chica. Ahora entiendo porque Will enloqueció con ella... Mabel tiene ese mágico magnetismo que hace que todos a su alrededor le adoren.

—No se llevó el auto, va a ser fácil encontrarlo.

—Dipper me contó de su carroza, su "cacharro chicano" -reímos juntas por la boba observación.

—Debiste ver la cara de mamá cuando lo llevo a casa, el pobre durmió en él una semana completa.

—Tu madre tiene un carácter fuerte.

—No le causo gracia que Dipper usara el dinero que papá le dio para comprar un auto a sus amigos del ghetto.

— ¿Sigue yendo a Compton? -ella asintió confirmando que mi novio sigue teniendo ese comportamiento descuidado que tanto odio.

—Me gustaría que me dejara acompañarlo.

—Me gustaría que dejara de ir ahí -sonreí.

—No, de verdad. Me encantaría poder ver el mundo que ahora vive.

— ¿No tienes un lugar propio?

—Él te tiene. Eres un mundo para explorar.

—También tienes a alguien, ¿no?

—Tengo la calurosa California.

—Suertuda.

—No es como que haya mucho por vivir ahí -rezongo con una triste desgana.

Sonreímos pero aun nos manteníamos alejadas, como si una simple charla no bastara para acabar con su frialdad.

—Iba a ir con Will a Malibu, pero cayó una tormenta tan fuerte que tuvimos que dejarlo para cuando terminen las vacaciones.

—Estas vacaciones nuestra pandilla puede ir al lago –le dije sonriéndole.

No contesto y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al pueblo. Nada había cambiado, solo mutó sutilmente. Había una sensación más cercana a la globalización con fachadas pintadas de colores llamativos y sucursales de grandes cadenas, como si el sitio se empeñara en distanciarse de esas viejas postales visuales que lo hicieron famoso pero manteniendo su esencia provinciana por el espíritu de su gente.

Caminando, vi a Dipper a lo lejos, lo vi de espaldas; comía una paleta helada con la mano izquierda y andaba por el parque con un cachorro bajo su brazo derecho. Quería correr a él, que me llevara a beber una malteada como en los viejos tiempos... pero Mabel estaba cerca. Siempre mirándole desde la distancia, aun si caminábamos juntas.

Volteé a Mabel para lanzarle una mirada cómplice y me acerque silenciosa pero rápida. Ella me imito y cuando estuve tras Dipper, cubrí sus ojos con mis manos.

—Adivina quién soy... -le susurré.

El dio un fuerte salto que casi le hace tirar al pequeño perro, lo sorprendí más de lo que pretendía. Entro en pánico y trato de soltarse agitándose con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, soy yo.

— ¡Wendy! -se lanzó a mí en un imposible abrazo por sus manos ocupadas.

Me robo un beso. Era un acto íntimo que expresaba todo lo que él había guardado, una muestra efervescente de su necesidad para no alejarse jamás de mí. Me tomo por sorpresa, pero de inmediato lo volví un acto reciproco. No negare que deseaba que lo hiciera. Cuando se volvió mutuo, sentí como se estremeció; sus piernas temblaban y cerró los párpados con fuerza. Él es jodidamente adorable.

—Dipper, ¿porque llevas un cachorro? -preguntó Mabel.

Mabel, la había olvidado. Nos separamos rápido y ella nos lanzó una mirada un poco retraída, como si tratara de evitarnos; algo escapista. Dipper miro al cachorro y se perdió al buscar una respuesta. Me acerque y le tome de la barbilla para revisar su rostro.

—Viejo, tus pupilas están hechas mierda –le reprendí aun con su rostro en mis manos.

— ¿Que? No, ¿pupilas? Ah, ya.

— ¿Que tomaste?

—Medio Hoffman y dos microgotas.

Apreté sus cachetes con un poco de fuerza, me sentía frustrada de que mi perfecto reencuentro con él se estuviera arruinando. Odio que use de un golpe tantas drogas, de vez en cuando algo de hierba está bien, pero Dipper es bien conocido entre sus amistades como un suicida mental que le encanta vivir colocado. Bebía como si odiara su cuerpo y usaba drogas pesadas solo para pasar el rato; vivía el sueño decadente y romántico del autor fracasado... debí avisarle que vendría.

— ¿Y el perro? -Mabel preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Perro? ¡Mogwai!

— ¿Mogwai?

—Así se llama el perro, es un bonito mestizo que me dieron en la perrera... hace mucho calor.

Lo llevamos a un lugar más fresco... o algo así. Entramos a Greasy's Diner y tratamos de ocultar a Mogwai. Buscamos un lugar alejado de la entrada, cerca de los ventanales. Dipper estaba ido; si miraba por la ventana se perdía en su viaje, luego despertaba de su trance y se perdía en todo lo que llenaba el lugar. Me sorprendió ver como clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Mabel. Le miraba fijamente y ella le seguía el juego.

—Chicos si no quieren que el dueño los eché, oculten bien ese perrito -era Lazy Susan.

Mabel y Dipper aún se miraban fijamente y tuve que sacar la cara por los tres. Tome al cachorro, le acaricie la tierna cabecita y lo cubrí en mi regazo.

—No causaremos problemas -pronuncie suplicante y diplomática.

—Por favor, ¿qué van a pedir?

Mire de nuevo a los hermanos y no se habían detenido. Solo ellos sabía qué diablos pasaba con esa catarsis. De pronto Dipper empezó a reír, ni alto ni bajo; como si inesperadamente descubriera una verdad que pasó por alto.

—Soy un idiota.

Mabel sonrió con regocijo.

—Chicos, ¿ya van a ordenar?

—Ah, perdón -dije sobresaltada-, yo quiero... ammmhhhhhh... una malteada de fresas sin helado por favor.

— ¿Solo fresas?

—Si.

— ¿Y ustedes chicos?

—Lo de siempre, Susan -dijo Mabel con el carisma de siempre.

—Claro que si cariño, ¿y tú? -dijo señalando a Dipper.

—Lo mismo que la pelirroja, pero con doble helado.

—Ella pidió su malteada sin helado…

—Y yo la he pedido con helado, por supuesto.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… bien.

Proximamente: Mirage -Segunda parte retrospectiva de "A veces solo, solo", piloto de la dieciseisava temporada de Gravity Falls-


End file.
